Truth or Dare
by iluvstark
Summary: Well tittle say it all. What happens when the daybreakers play truth or dare! pls review not a one shot ill post more chapters on the reviews i get! so review review review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the night world or the characters.

Sigh ;( Btw not a one shot so please review and ill post next chapter shortly :)

Truth or Dear

No ones pov.

All was quite at the mansion, that was until Poppy came running down the stairs.

Poppy's pov-

I came running in the living room; I looked around to see that every one was here besides Thierry and Hannah...Perfect.

'Hey guys let play truth or dare!"

There were some groans, some smiles, and well lets just say Morgead had an evil smirk. Hmm wonder what he's planning?

'Fine" Ash grumbled.

We all sat in a circle and waited for the first person to go.

No ones pov-

Ash went first.

"James truth or dare?"

James smiled "dare"

"I dare you to go up in Thierry's office and say…

The voices are telling me to bad things! Then look up and pretend like someone's talking to you and say No I won't hurt the nice lady then run away." Ash smiled when he saw James suck in a breath.

'Fine, but first Keller truth or dare?"

"Dare" "I dare you to…" James walks over to Keller and whispers something in her ear. Keller sucked in a breath but went up to her room. While Keller was in her room they all went to see James do his dare. James knocked on Thierry's. Once Thierry opened it James started saying "the voices are telling me to do bad things" he looks around as if some one was calling his name. "No I won't hurt the nice lady" Then James ran away. Thierry stood there just starring at were James was. He shook his head then went back to his office. When they came back down stars they heard Keller screaming and dancing to a random guy on the street.

Okay please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter .doc

Disclaimer – don't own the night world series ;(

No ones pov-

Once Keller and James finished there dares they came back and sat in a circle.

"Maggie truth or dare?

"Truth" Keller rolled her eyes, but continued anyways.

"Ok, how many guys did you go out with before Delos?"

"Well there was Jasper and Jesse, Gregory, Tristan and Alec, Will, Sam …

Maggie was cut off by Delos screaming "What!"

Maggie blushed "Well it's not like I was going to sit there and wait for the perfect guy no thanks, but you're the only one I love. Were soul mates."

Delos smiled and Maggie kissed his check.

"Cough* loser *cough" Said Jez and Morgead at the same time.

Ash and Quinn laughed at this.

Maggie rolled her eyes and said "Okay … Jez truth or dear. Or do I even have to ask?"

Jez rolled her eyes and answered for her anyways. "Dare"

"I dare you to … when Timmy comes down give him some aspirin and tell him its smarties"

'What!" Rashel yelled.

"O come on Rashel , its not like its going to kill him worst thing that happens he gets a little crazy and passes out , it a good experiment." Quinn said.

Ash smiled and nodded and muttered something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like "Justice"

Mary-Lynette smacked ash and laughed under her breath.

Just that second Timmy came down the stairs looking happy? Wow that's a first. Jez got up and offered Timmy something in her hands, "What is that, it looks like mouse crap!" "Its smarties Timmy there likes made of pure sugar "

Timmy grabbed them out of Jez's hand so fast that could only be known as vampire reflexes.

After Timmy ate them all in a second, Rashel screamed

"Jez you were only supposed to give him one not thirteen, know look what you've done!" Rashel pointed at a very over acted Timmy, he was running all around the house in seconds.

"Oh I can take care of that …" Ash said then hit Timmy over the head m, knocking him out.

"Ash…"

Okay please review people1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- don't own anything, this genius series belong to L. ;(

**Jez pov-**

Previously:

"_**Oh I can take care of that …" Ash said then hit Timmy over the head, knocking him out.**_

"_**Ash…"**_

Rashel screamed she got something out of her bag… a wooden

Stake? The look on Ash's face was priceless, last time he looked like that was at Christmas time when he found out Santa wasn't real from Timmy. Rashel got out of her chair and started chasseing a girl screaming ash.

Morgead pulled Jez of the floor and looked back at the others, and said good night. Then he turned his head around following ash's screams with a smirk on his face. In the cool night Morgead said "See you tomorrow ash if your still here.

**Morgead's pov-**

Once Jez and I got up the stairs and into our room, I turned her around and started kissing her neck knowing she was ticklish there.

She started to laugh then kissed me on the lips. After a couple minutes Jez went to get changed.

Morgead sat in there bed waiting for her to come back out. He rolled over and found a lump under the mattress. Hmmmmm. It was one of those books that you could tell its been read over and over and over again.

He started to flip threw it getting to the first chapter; Morgead read over 7 pages and then gave up because it was a really boring book. He checked the back of the book and saw Galen' name written it.** (I have nothing against Galen he is one of my favorite characters in the books)** He chuckled; of course Jez wouldn't read this crap. But the thing he couldn't figure out was why in the world it looked as if it were read about 100 times. Maybe Keller didn't like him reading it so she tried scratching it up, that's probably why it's under our bed, worst hiding spot ever.

Oh Galen and his obsession with soap opera's, He and Jez are the only ones who know Galen's and Ash's -oh yes the great mighty Ash- secret obsession. **GENERAL HOSPITAL!**

**Okay so I'm starting a new story on the house of night please check it out, and ill keep posting more chapters. Review review review! **

**-A**


End file.
